Moon river
by DominoCullen
Summary: Renesmee and Nahuel are perfect for eachother, right? Guess again. When they start a new highschool, many things will change. Will there be spilled blood? You can only read to find out... Review, please
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

**RPov**

As far as I could remember, I knew Nahuel. He was always there to understand me, support me, make me feel better when I felt like a freak. We matched. We were both halflings- our parents were a couple from a novel... Or a horror movie. My mother, Bella Cullen, was human when I was born. My father, Edward Cullen, was a vampire. I? I was a halfling. A mixture, a rarity. Nahuel was one of the few beings who was like me. My parents tracked him down after they left Forks, Washington, for my own safety. Otherwise, I would have been killed by a pack of raging werewolves. Nahuel protected me in every possible way. That was one of the reasons I started dating him. I mean, besides the fact that I knew him since I was born, that he never left my side and that he swore he loved me and that we were perfect for eachother. He was much older than me- 2years ago, when we started dating, I was 10 and he was about 160. But I looked 15. He didn't look much older than 19-20. Time was irrelevant to vampires, even us, who were halflings. Many of the normal laws didn't apply to us. Like the fact my father could read minds. Like the fact my mother was a shield and my aunt could see the future. The fact my uncle had the ability to control emotions. The fact I could tell my thoughts to people just by touching them. But one law obviously applied. I guess the fear of starting highschool applied to all teens- even if they were 12-year old half-vampires.

''Mom, I'm scared.'' I fell into her cold hug. ''I know honey.'' She kissed the top of my head and started carressing my back. ''But it's gonna be okay. The schools here are good, and you'll see the rest of the family for lunch. I'm sure you'll miss Nahuel, but the time will pass soon.'' Her voice was silent and calming. I didn't have any classes with Nahuel. Somehow, that fact didn't bother me that much. I loved him, but I was kinda choking. I was sure distance would improve our relationship. State schools in Canada had a reputation for being tollerant to all the students and accepting people for who tey were and blah-blah-blah. The same crap everywhere. ''What if I don't fit in?'' She laughed silently. ''None of us will, really. We're different.'' _I know that. I'd like to find someone like us._ ''You've already found Nahuel.'' _Yeah... _Even my thoughts weren't too excited about that fact. ''Do you want me to tell you a story?'' I laughed. ''Mom, I'm sixteen.'' There was a brief moment of silence. _Tell me the one about your life. _She chuckled at my childness. ''I can't believe you're starting highschool tommorow. Where do I start...'' And so I fell asleep listening about the blood-thirsty Victoria, the magnificent Volturi and the friendly Jacob Black, who was one of the reasons we had to leave Forks. Who was a threat to my life. Someone she loved, not even as close as she loved my father. But someone she loved.

''Wake up, love.'' I turned around and fluttered my lashes. Nahuel's wonderful dark face and goldeny eyes were staring at me. His full lips kissed me. ''Hey, honey.'' I answered back. He lived with my family, and distance was never a problem to us. Well... It was kinda starting to be. ''We're gonna be late for school.'' He whispered into my ear, sucking my earlobe. I gently pushed him off. ''Alice!!!'' ''Got it, honey, just tell me, Converse or something that looks good?'' She already planned my outfit. God, I loved my aunt. ''Converse'' She hissed, but ran into my room with her arms full of clothing. ''Nahuel, out!'' He chuckled and left. She threw shirts and pants on me untill she decided I looked best in a purple shirt with golden stripes, ripped jeans and red Converse. She loved breaking every color rule with me. ''Come on, lets go.'' I got out of the house and saw my whole family waiting. I got into the car with my parents and Nahuel. ''So you know the story?'' My father asked worriedly. We had to invent a story to explain why we look so much like eachother. I was the spitting image of my father, but I had my mother's human, milk chocolate colored eyes. ''Yes. You are my big brother, Carlisle and Esme adopted us from an orphanage, and Nahuel is my boyfriend. Mom and Alice are twin sisters, Rose and Jazz twins and Emmett is Nahuel's half-brother.'' ''Right'' He smiled proudly at me. I had the memory of a vampire.

The school rose out of nowhere. ''Geez.'' I stiffened up and Nahuel tried to calm me down. ''Okay, honey, good luck.'' My father and my mother kissed me on the cheek and went their way. ''I'll see you later okay?'' Nahuel kissed me and ran after Rosalie. I turned around and walked into the classroom that scared me. About 20 other kids stopped their conversation to look at me. The last desk was empty so I sat there. I was scared because I didn't know how I was going to get along between so many humans. Accidents happen every day. Someone might get cut for some stupid reson. And I'm still a half-vampire. I started sniffing discretly, trying to figure out what I was working with. So. There were ten boys and 12 girls in this class. 23 students, with me. The teacher came in and everybody sat in their seats. I was the only one sitting alone. ''Good morning kids. I'm professor Milk and I'll be your head teacher for the next four...'' ''I'm sorry, can I come in?'' A deep voice from the door asked. I glanced at the figure of a 7 feet tall, dark-skinned, black haired perfect guy. ''I'm sorry I'm late. Didn't catch the bus.'' The scene looked ridiculous. The teacher was 5 feet tall, blonde and very old. But he looked more afraid than she did. ''This is the last time, do you understand me?'' ''Yes, ma'am.'' My seat was the only one avaliable in the whole classroom. Panic attack. Calm down. Don't stare at him. Damn, he smells good. ''I will read the class list and when you here your name, raise your hand and say 'here'. Jessica Auburn?'' ''Here.'' A brown haired, slim girl who was sitting in the first desk had perfectly manicured nails and a high voice. ''Jack Acres?'' ''Here.'' The boy in the second desk had no hair and a tattoo around his bald head. ''Jacob Black?'' ''Here.'' The boy sitting next to me raised his hand_. Shittttt_!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jacob freaking Black?!?!?!? THE Jacob Black, a Quileute werewolf, madly in love with my mother? The one who'll kill me? Shit. Shit. ''Renesmee Cullen?'' I heard my name and raised my hand slowly. ''Here'' I practically whispered. I felt him tense up next to me, I heard his heart beat fasten up and I felt the blood dissappearing from my face. I was dizzy the rest of the day. When the lunch bell finally rang I got up at almost vampire speed. Unfortunately, he had the same ability. He really was tall. I was 5'10 and currently staring right at his chest. I pushed past him and ran to the cafeteria. On the way in I bumped into a tall, black haired guy, that looked like Jacob, but was shorter and had friendlier lines in his face. ''Hey, watch...'' He stopped when he looked at me. His face changed, and I knew where he was rushing to- to tell Jacob the Cullens were at school, alive and well. Shit.

**JPov**

God, did I hate Canada. I don't even know why my pack had to move here. La Push wasn't an option any longer. Well, I'm sorry I'm not aging. I'm sorry I'll be a werewolf for the rest of my life because the stupid vampires won't die out. I'm freking sorry.

Starting a normal life anywhere was hard enough. Starting a new life, in a different country, as the leader of a pack of werewolves- even harder. Sam Uley was the Alpha. Then Emily had a baby. And Sam decided that he didn't want to be an Alpha. Why not put it all on Jacob? Yeeees. Let's destroy Jacob for life. I was ashamed sometimes of my thoughts. It wasn't Sam's fault we were born with this, and it wasn't Sam's fault that I was as bitter as a rotten cherry. It was just mine. I had to fall in love with a girl who never wanted me. I had to make her choose, instead of stop trying already. I had to fall in love with Bella Swan, excuse me, Cullen, who was in love with my worst enemy. Who was now dead. I knew she was dead, what else? The last time I saw her, she looked like a zombie, pregnant and dying. The monster inside her was killing her. The pack was ready to kill the thing the minute it was born. When we finally decided to attack the Cullens' house, they were gone. The only evidence of anyone being there were huge blood stains all over the perfect white carpet. Bella's blood. I died that day. It was unreasonable, knowing eventually I would have to forget her, once I imprint. But that didn't happen. For twelve long years I have been living with the memory of Bella Swan. And now I was about to start a whole knew life, knowing that I would probably never forget her.

''Jake, dude, hurry up!'' Seth's voice was ringing in my ears. It was 7.30 in the morning and I was so damn tired. Running around like a wolf all day had its consequences. ''Jacob!!!'' I decided to ignore Seth and his boring sister and going back to sleep. ''That's it.'' I heard Leah's pissed off voice and suddenly felt cold water all over me. It probably didn't have the wanted effect, since we couldn't feel the cold, but it still wasn't a great feeling. ''Get. Up. NOW!!!!!!!'' She screamed so loud right in my ear that I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. What was today? Monday? Oh, fuck right- highschool. I shook off the water (like a dog, how ironic) and ran back to my room to find anything that either didn't smell or didn't have a hole in it. ''Fuck, Jake, we're gonna be late!!!'' Seth's complaint made me laugh. ''It's not funny!!'' I still chuckled a bit, but managed to get on a black shirt and washed out jeans that looked fine. ''Jacob, you idiot, we're late!!'' Leah almost shut the door of the car right into my face. It was already 8. School started. Oh well. Not like anything interesting was going to be missed.

Classroom 2, 2, 2... Aha! I knocked on the door and opened them to see a small little woman looking really pissed at me. ''I'm sorry I'm late. Didn't catch the bus.'' The little lady really started creeping me out when she practically hissed at me. ''This is the last time, do you understand me?'' ''Yes, ma'am.'' I really didn't need to fight everyone on the first day. The only available seat was in the last desk, next to a girl with long bronze-brown hair. She was staring at the desk and her heart was beating way too fast. She seemed familiar somehow, but I didn't know anyone from around here. Maybe I saw her in the deli. Or in the restaurant. No. ''Jacob Black?'' ''Here.'' I raised my hand when I heard my name, not really paying attention to the short teacher. The girls heart skipped a beat. Or two. And then started pumping like crazy. That was the reaction of someone who was afraid. If I'd turned into a werwolf in front of her, that would be understandable. ''Renesmee Cullen?'' The girl slowly raised her hand and whispered ''Here.'' Cullen? CULLEN??? I tensed up. I couldn't believe it. A Cullen???? A Cull... Holy shit, they must be at the school. All of them. But Renes.... Oh. Renesmee. As in Renee+Esme. As in Bella's mother and Edward's mother. Was this Bella's kid? The monster that killed her? The creature that killed the woman I loved? No fucking way. This girl was in the 1st grade of highschool. She couldn't be older than fifteen. The monsters left Forks twelve years ago. This couldn't have been Edward's kid. He was a filthy bloodsucker. This girl was human- she had a heartbeat. Right now she was as pale as the leeches, probably out of fear. The lunch bell rang suddenly and she got up extremly fast. I did too. She was tall, taller than Bella definitely. She was about 5'10. Bella was 5'3. She had bronze hair. Bella's hair was dark brown. This one wasn't clumsy- she pushed right next to me and ran out the door.

I thought for half a minute what to do then decided to follow her. When I got out of the classroom, Seth bumped into me. ''Jake! Dude, horrible news!'' ''Is this about the Cullens?'' He stopped. ''How did you know?'' I had to breathe in to calm myself. ''A Cullen is with me in class. How many?'' ''8 of them, but I'm not sure about two of them. I saw the Cullens with a dark guy, who smelled vampire-like but had a heartbeat. And just now I bumped...'' ''A tall girl, bronze-brown hair....Heartbeat?'' He stared at me. ''Who are they, Jake?'' ''Let's find out.'' I pulled him with me to the cafeteria. ''Wait'' I suddenly stopped. ''You said 8, Seth. How could that be?'' He stared at me for a moment, probably trying to figure out what's he gonna say. ''Sh's one of them Jacob. She's alive... But...'' Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella's alive? Finally we arrived to the cafeteria. They weren't that hard to find. They reeked a mile away and that Renesmee kid was shaking and crying and talking and wawing her arms a lot. A dark tall guy was hugging her, and out of the blue, I felt jealous. What the...? I didn't have time for that. Leah catched up with us and we all stared at one of the biggest vampire covens ever. Edward turned to us. His face was... Blank. And then angry. And then normal. For him, I mean. We got to them. ''Jacob.'' Polite as ever. Stupid leech. ''Edward. What the hell are you doing here?'' I caught the rest of them with my eyes: the Blonde was staring at me with a look that yelled ''Who let the dogz out?''. Emmett was smiling. Jasper and Pixie were also staring at us. The dark guy looked at Leah with much to much interest. And Renesmee was staring at the floor. ''Attending highschool, Jacob. What else would we be doing here?'' Stupid leech. ''Who are they?'' I nodded my head in the direction of the guy who was now eating Leah with his eyes. What a creep. How come Edward had nothing to say? ''This is Nahuel'' he pointed to the dark guy who now looked a bit guilty ''and this is my daughter, Renesmee.'' ''Renesmee? Jesus, Bella, nothing goes normal with ya, does it?'' Seth spoke from behind me, and a cheerful giggle filled the air. ''Hi, Seth.'' A light, beautiful voice came from behind Edward. And so did the owner. Bella Cullen, always beautiful to me, looked absolutely stunning as a vampire. She came to Seth and hugged him. ''Hello, Jacob.'' What? The kid gets a hug and I get nothing? Edward chuckled. ''I hope there won't be any problems, Jacob?'' Edward asked a question. I didn't know what the answer should be. ''No, probably not.'' He looked a bit unsatisfied, but he knew that was the only option. ''Well, then... It was nice seeing you... Mutt'' Edward laughed, and I smiled. ''Yeap, leech. Just like old times.'' I turned and left, while my ears were still ringing with the sound of Renesmee's heart. Maybe I should really get my head checked.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

**Chapter 2: Leaving**

**RPov**

''Renesmee, are you okay?'' Nahuel's hands were around my waist. ''Yeah.'' I sighed. I was really shaken after the realisation that the man who could kill me was sitting next to me. Nahuel's hands started to wonder aroud my body. I caught them firmly, trying to stop them. He wouldn't stop. ''Nahuel, that's enough.'' Either he had a hearing problem, or just an attitude one. His lips started to kiss my neck. ''Nahuel, don't, stop it!'' I yelled and pushed him so hard into the wall that he left a dent. ''Geez, Renesmee, what's wrong with you?'' He sounded and looked really angry. ''Nahuel, I told you before, stop doing that. I don't want it.'' He took a deep breath. ''Why not, Renesmee? Eventually, you'll have to. We were meant to be with eachother.'' He started coming towards me. ''Nahuel, I love you, but if you ever do that again, I'll call my dad.'' The coldness of my voice amazed even me. I was really pissed off: this wasn't the first time he tried to do this. Right now, I was disgusted by it. The thought of me and Nahuel in that way just wasn't natural to me. It was weird, because it should have been something as normal as breathing. Every logic in the world led to the conclusion that we were perfect, that sex was bound to happen sometime in our relationship. But every time I'd start to think about it... Eeeew. No way. Not gonna happen. ''Nahuel, not now.'' I was angry, not just because of the whole forcing to sex, but because I knew why he wanted it. He never insulted me like this: he probably thought I didn't see him staring at that girl that was with the wolves. Leah Clearwater. The girl really looked good, but I was supposed to be his girlfriend, his eyes were supposed to look at me all the time. Like my parents. ''Let's just... Go, okay?'' I turned around and started walking towards the exit of the school, trying hard not to shiver at the feel of Nahuel's cold look on my back. I didn't need that today.

''Renesmee!'' I shook when my uncle yelled right into my ear. Jasper's golden eyes looked worried. ''Jazz, I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Do you need anything?'' I didn't like worrying Jasper. He had a hard gift, feeling other people's emotions, and I didn't want to make it harder for him. ''No need to feel guilty'' His lips curled into a smile. ''You just radiate... Disturbing emotions. Is everything okay?'' His look was piercing. I couldn't lie to him. Even if I did try really hard to hide my emotions, it was never quite successful. ''It's no big deal, Jasper. I'm fine.'' ''That Jacob thing really hit you hard, huh?'' I smiled at his words, wondering again how he had the patience to deal with the whirl of emotions that was happening inside me. Right now, the fear that haunted me the whole day came back. Jasper got a bit pale. ''It's... fine. I'll live with it.'' I turned around to go my room. ''Alice wants to talk to you.'' He said and when I turned around, he was gone. I saw his eyes were a little darker than the usual. I was never afraid of Jasper. He would never even think about hurting me.

''Hey, Alice, Jazz said you wanted to talk!'' I yelled when I got into her gigantic room. Seriously. A smaller house could've fit in there. ''Coming!!'' And she was there. She was a lot smaller than me, but she got her height by wearing killer-high heels. Her big golden eyes were full of worry. ''Renesmee, I had a vision today.'' Shit. It was never a good thing when she had visions about me. Usually, it included a little army to keep me safe because of this or that reason. ''Can you please hold my hand?'' I did as told, and suddenly heard her voice in my head. _It's nothing good._ ''Shit, Alice how did you do that?'' _I didn't. _I started to feel dizzy and she let go of my hand laying me on the bed. She caressed my forehead. ''This was one part of the vision. Your powers grew, Renesmee.'' My powers? ''So... I can read minds now?'' That idea, as cool as it was, seemed extremly frightening. ''You can still transfer your thoughts... But now you can also listen to other's. A bit different than Edward. It also has it's consequences.'' My heart-beat was still fast. ''Like that. You'll have to practice to be able to do it right.'' ''What's the bad part?'' She looked at me in surprise. ''The bad part of the vision?'' She had a really weird expression on her face. ''Renesmee... How much do you love Nahuel?''

I was looking through the window when I heard familiar footsteps behind me. ''Hey, honey'' Nahuel's hands were around my waist again. I turned around and touched his palm. ''Where were you today, Nahuel?'' The second I said that, a rush of pictures was in my mind: Nahuel being rejected from me. Nahuel going home. Nahuel and a tall black haired girl. Black haired girl in a white bed sleeping. I jerked my hand away as I was being electricuted. I started getting dizzy again. ''Just out hunting.'' ''Why are you lying to me?'' His dark cheeks got paler. ''What do you mean, Renesmee? I'm not lying.'' I laughed bitterly. ''Nahuel, don't insult me. I'm not stupid.'' His eyes grew wider and wider. ''I was hunting, honestly.'' I crooked my head. ''Hunting wolves, I assume?'' He froze. He looked like a beautiful dark statue. ''What do you mean, Renesmee?'' He whispered. ''I mean, I'm not stupid. Even without reading your mind...'' ''Reading my mind.'' I put up my hand and waved. ''I can read minds now. But even without that... Did you really think I wouldn't _smell_ her?'' His eyes were glued to the floor. ''I was going to tell you.'' He whispered. ''When exactly?'' He didn't answer. ''How could you?'' ''I'm sorry.'' I shook my head. ''You're not sorry. You got what you wanted.'' He lifted his head up. ''Renesmee... Can you forgive me?'' I laughed in shock. ''Are you kidding me? We are so over.''

_If a-b equals... _Jesus Christ, how I hate math. I really despise the stupid math that I will never ever need. Literally. ''Renesmee, do you want to talk?'' My father's voice came from behind me. _No. _''Alice told me about your new power.'' He sounded proud. _Oh, well... _''Can you show me?'' I touched his palm lightly and concentrated. Soon, pictures of me and my mom and the rest of the family started coming into my head. My father looked sincerely amazed. ''I am. This is simply unbeliviable, Renesmee. It is hard, but amazing.'' I let go of his palm. _please, leave dad. _''Okay, honey.'' He kissed the top of my head. ''Oh, and by the way, Nahuel isn't living with us anymore. He has a new apartment.'' _Okay. _He finally left the room. I grabbed my pink iPod nano and turned on the shuffle system. The first song was _She wolf. _How convenient. I really didn't want to think about wolves now. _Should've said no. _Yeah, right. _One less lonely girl_- what the hell was this?!? Every freaking song I really didn't want to hear was showing up. _Illegal. _Maybe I didn't want to listen to the words, but I haven't heard this song in ages... _Who would have thought that you could hurt me... _Yeah, who would? I mean, we were practically perfect. The truth was that I didn't love Nahuel in a way a woman loves a man. But, we would have made it through. No living creature fits me like he does. Am I going to be alone for the rest of my life? Or untill another vampire decides to have sex with a human woman? Or... Just me, forever? Tears were sliding down my face but I couldn't quite feel them. My iPod was playing _Que hiciste. _These kinds of things weren't supposed to happen in real life! But then again, in real life, I wasn't supposed to exist.

I turned on my laptop and went to Facebook. The limited amount of friends, my family and Nahuel were depressing me, but a surprise awaited. I had over 20 friend request, from people I didn't know. Jessica... Wasn't she a girl from my class? I looked at the names again, very carefully, trying to remember what were the names on the list of students in my class. Three names caught my eye, which wasn't surprising, considering who they belonged to. _Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater. _The pointer of the mouse was circling the _accept _and _ignore _buttons. Why would they send me these? Why shouldn't I accept them? Why should I let them into my life? I saw a number 1 next to the messages. I opened it. It was an e-mail from Leah.

**Renesmee,**

**I am honestly really sorry. This wasn't anything personal. I just... I couldn't stop it.  
I know what it's like to loose someone you've had for a long time, no matter how strong  
or weak the relationship was. But trust me when I tell you, I never thought it could be this  
strong. You see, I imprinted on Nahuel. I suppose you know what that is, considering  
Bella Swan _is_ your mother. If she didn't tell you... It's a strong bond. It's love.  
It's destiny. I hated Emily when Sam left me because of her, but I got over it...  
And I completely understand if you feel negative towards me. Once again,  
I am so sorry.  
Leah**

Oh. She imprinted. Oh my God. She imprinted on Nahuel? But that couldn't be- unlike me, he was poisonous. He could kill her. Did she even know that? And wasn't she like supposed to be a frigid bitch? These weren't words of a frigid bitch.

**Leah,**

**It's okay.  
I understand. I know what imprinting is. After all, I lived in such conditions that I had to  
know everything about werewolves. I don't hate you or anything. I hate Nahuel for  
thinking he was going to be able to keep it from me.  
I am happy for you- I know how much Sam hurt you.  
Renesmee  
P.S.- Aren't you supposed to be a bitch? =P =)**

Waking up for school in the morning, waking up early for anything, was something I despised. My family couldn't sleep, so I probably did it for them. A record of mine was a three day sleep, not even disturbed by the sound of Emmett breaking a glass window in my room. Now, going to school, having to see werewolves, even thought the girl is nice to me, was a little overwhelming. ''You have to go to school.'' My father was walking into my room. ''Please, daddy. Just today?'' I made my best pleading face and saw his eyes narrowing. ''Renesmee... Don't do this to me.'' I pleaded with my eyes even more. ''Arrrgh! Fine! But just today, okay?'' He kissed my cheek and I schreeched like a little girl. He laughed and went out. I heard my mother giggle and kiss my father. Eeew.

I slept till 10. The whole waking up disturbed my natural dream lenght. Dammit. I got up and down to the kitchen. ''Hello, sweetheart!'' Esme hugged me a little bit too tight. ''Grandma, I'm fine.'' She looked so worried it made me feel guilty. ''Do you want me to make you breakfast?'' I shook my head. ''No, thanks. I'll go for a walk in the woods, 'kay?'' ''Sure, honey'' She went to the garden humming silently.

The woods here were absolutely beautiful. Breathtaking. I always loved the woods, mostly because they were so calm, and peaceful. I went deep into this one. I sat on the ground beneath really thick branches. The cold was nice at first. But then it just got cold. I had to go somewhere warmer. I heard water running somewhere and decided to follow the sound. When I finally untagled all the grass and the branches, I saw a beautiful sight: a small waterfall falling into a round lake. This place was surrounded with tall, thick trees and bushes. The sun was burning and the water was clean and warm. _Maybe I should go for a swim _, a thought rushed through my head. What? No one could see me. And I'll be in the water for a short time. Why not? I took off my shirt and jeans and was left standing in a green bra with mushrooms and Hello Kitty panties. _Thank God no one could see me. _The water was really warm, much too warm for fall. I relaxed and floated on my back. I closed my eyes and started daydreaming. Then I heard something in the bushes. I moved so fast, I forgot about the depth and my head was suddenly under water. I got out coughing like a smoker, grabbing my jeans and my shirt. I got the shirt on in a rush, pulling it to the middle of my thies and heard another noise. I turned around and recognized the massive chest and muscular arms. Looking down into the earth I mumbled ''Oh, shit.''


	3. Chapter 3: Just a little too fast

**Chapter 3: Just a little too fast**

Now, this was something I couldn't even make up. I mean, standing half naked, in a wet shirt and my underwear in the middle of the woods- that part I could imagine. Standing in that position and seeing someone from my class... Like a nightmare. Looking like that, erratic and crazy, and seeing Jacob Black? Not even in my wildest dreams. ''Oh, shit.'' I murmured looking to the ground. My cheeks were litterally burning from shame. I let go of the hem of the shirt and got my jeans on in a swift vampire motion. I buttoned my pants up and relaxed my arms. He started coming towards me- I didn't have to look to know that. The sound of his footsteps, the beating of his heart coming closer and closer... I felt like I was one of those dumb blondes in horror movies, staring at the killer instead of running. But I just couldn't move. He came 3 feet away from me and stopped. ''What are you doing here?'' He said in a voice that was somewhere between a whisper and normal voice. ''I'm sorry. I got lost and I got hot and...'' _Shut up! Shut up!!!! _I was yelling inside. Why was I explaining myself to him? ''Ok.'' Was all he said. We just stood there for five minutes, me staring into the ground, him just standing there in front of me. I turned around and just planned to run in vampire speed away from him, when he grabbed my arm. Because of the force I just put into this one movement, stoping me threw me away back, right on top of Jacob. ''I'm sorr...'' I started, realising in what kind of a position we ended up in: me straddling him and his hands around my waist, when I saw his eyes. I didn't notice how beautiful they were. Dark brown, deep and looked like they were smiling. He was staring at me too. With a strange, mixed look.

I didn't feel confused anymore.

I felt... Lust.

Excitement.

An impluse to kiss his full lips was stronger than me. An impulse to rub myself against him was also stronger obviously. He bit my neck lightly, making me moan like crazy. His hands were under my shirt, removing my bra. I could feel excitement very well on a really sensitive part of my body. I rubbed myself against him again and he growled. I licked him, from the neck, over his naked chest to the hem of his sweatpants. Suddenly everything turned around and I was on my back while he was pressing against me. And then he got up. The sight of him, in his sweatpant that were pretty revealing... Man. He turned around and left, running. I layed down on the ground still breathing heavily. Dammit. What the hell was this?

After I ran past Esme into my bathroom and stood under the shower for almost two hours, I heard my father's alarmed voice. ''Renesmee!!!'' I got up and ran down in a hurry. ''What?!?'' He suddenly grabbed me and kissed me and hugged me. ''Dad, what's wrong?'' He crooked his head and his face didn't look as happy and releaved as when he saw me. He looked worried, angry, confused and irritated. ''I can't hear you.'' ''What do you mean?'' It was my turn to be confused. ''I can't hear your thoughts.'' _Keep it cool, Renesmee. Keep it cool. _''Why?'' Wow. I amazed my self with the honesty in my voice. The only thing I wanted to do now was to jump like crazy. He couldn't hear my thoughts. Yess!!! Privacy at last. ''Go to your room, Renesmee. I don't know why. You're okay, right?'' Yeah, nothing to be concerned about. _Keep it cool, Renesmee. Keep it cool. _''Okay'' I hugged him, really concentrating on not thinking anything so he couldn't pick up anything about this afternoon. I got to my room, closed the door carefully, and started jumping around like crazy. _Yeeeeeeees!!!!!!!!!! _Privacy. My own thoughts. Re-living the afternoon without any consequences...

The afternoon.

I still didn't knew what happened. One second, I was covering myself up. The next one, I was almost getting naked. It still felt like a dream. But I had a giant bruise on the left side of my chest to prove it. I knew Jacob's hands were under my shirt at some point of whatever we were doing near the lake. But this bruise was huge. And it hurt a bit. I put my hand over it. The mark was a bit too big for my palm, but it was definitely a palm-print. And it was Jacob's. It couldn't have been anything else. Luckily, it was under my clothes. And it wasn't that warm, so no one should see it. But I had bigger problems on my mind. Like the fact I have to sit with this guy in class. And this afternoon we almost... It would be so much easier if we were ordinary. It would be so much easier if this afternoon didn't happen.

So much easier.  
School's gonna be hell.

**JPOV  
**

I still couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe Renesmee Cullen was half naked near The Lake. I couldn't believe we almost did it in the middle of the woods.

I couldn't believe I imprinted with her.

I mean... She was Bella's daughter, she was my worst enemy's daughter, she was a half-vampire... She was the love of my life.

When I came home, running towards the shower, I heard that Nahuel guy in Leah's bedroom. Yesterday I thought she was crazy. She imprinted with a vamp, a one who could've easily killed her. Who was a part of the Cullen family. He was now with Leah. And I almost screwed his ex girlfriend in the middle of the woods. Cold shower. Cold shower. Cold shower.

I got onto the computer later. Facebook. I didn't know why I was so hooked on this shit. I mean, it was really boring and everything, but somehow, it was like my life was all about Facebook. I typed in Renesmee Cullen. _Request still pending. _Why did I send her a friend request? When? Probably that stupid Seth idiot. It sounded so gay... Dammit. ''Jake, dude, you gott... What's wrong?'' Seth's voice came from the door. I quickly got back to the front page and turned to him. His eyes were the size of smaller plates. ''You imprinted!!!'' I just stared at him. ''How do you know?'' He started laughing. ''You have that look on your face, dude. Like Sam... or Leah.'' He was jealous. He wanted to imprint practically since he became a werewolf. He was a good kid, an even better friend- I can't count the times I was dead drunk and he always made sure I'm alive when the sun rises- but the kid had no luck on the love field. ''Who?'' ''Huh?'' ''Who did you imprint on?'' I stared at the floor. Yesterday, we were mocking Leah and cursing Nahuel. Now... I was in the same position. Renesmee's neck flashed in front of me. The sound of her moaning and her deep breaths. ''It doesn't matter.'' Seth's eyes widened again. ''What do you mean? Who ever she is, she is now one of us! We'll have to meet her sooner or later.'' ''Yeah... Rather later.'' I got up and started walking towards the bathroom. I _really _needed some privacy. ''But Jake, common!!'' ''Seth, do you mind?'' Renesmee's lips and tongue, and skin and smell... ''Dammit.'' I pushed him aside and ran to the bathroom.

''Was Renesmee here?'' I heard Nahuel's voice. He sounded confused. ''No, why would she?'' Leah sounded even more confused. ''I can smell her.'' I knew what smelled like Renesmee. If she hadn't licked me all the way from my neck to my belly button, it would be a bigger riddle. But it was easier to solve under these conditions. ''Weird.'' I pretended to be asleep. I sincerely hoped they wouldn't enter my bedroom. ''I'm serious, Leah, it almost reeks of Renesmee.'' ''Jesus, Nahuel, I didn't know imprintees could be so hard.'' They both started laughing at their little pervert joke. They stood in front of my room. ''Does Jake have anything with Renesmee?'' Nahuel's voice really irritated me. ''Common, Nahuel, let's go.'' Leah seemed even more irritated ''Okay.''

I opened my eyes early in the morning, ripped apart by a wish to stay asleep and dream of Renesmee, and the wish to do the exact opposite. I got up murmuring and swearing after I hit the bed with my foot. I was late for the bus again. Dammit.

**RPOV**

I had plans of staying asleep all day, which probably had something with the fact i couldn't fall asleep untill 4 AM. My aunt Alice had plans of her own. ''Wakeeeeeeeee uuup!!'' She screeched into my ear and I jumped at least a foot out of bed. She smiled and threw some clothes at me. Black tights, red skirt, blue shirt and electric blue heels. I got dressed and got to the car, walking like I was drunk. ''Renesmee, are you okay?'' ''Mmmh.'' I got into the car and without question situated my self on Rosalie's lap like a child and fell asleep. She put her arms around me. Those ten minutes of sleep were oh-so-short when they woke me up and followed me to my classroom. I wanted to put my head on the desk but didn't, because a group of girls was coming towards me. ''Jessica'' The girl put her arm towards me. I shook it and then the others came. ''Lucy'' ''Gaby'' ''Geena'' ''Silvia'' ''Anna'' ''Mary'' ''Tina'' ''Martha'' Jesus Christ. It wasn't such a problem to remember their names. It was just that there were too many of them. Most of them left except Geena, Silvia and Jessica. It was obvious who the leader of this little group was. ''Nice shoes, copy-cat.'' I looked down and saw she had shoes that were just like mine, except hers were in a horrible grey-brown color that made it look like she didn't wear shoes at all, she just had a wierd foot. ''I'm sorry, what?'' ''Listen, you'll never wear those shoes again, got it?'' ''I'll wear whatever I want to wear.'' I stared into her cold blue eyes- she was really pretty, with those eyes and brown hair. But she was too thin and too abnoxious.

And then there it was. The magnificent sunny-honey-sexy smell that belonged to Jacob Black. My cheeks burned red and I looked at my desk. Jessica turned around and her heart started beating faster. ''Hi, I'm Jessica, but you can call me anything'' Her voice was too high. ''Anything, got it.'' He tried to go past the three witches, but they stopped him. Jessica started laughing with that abnoxious fake laugh. ''You are sooo funny.... Jacob, right?'' ''Could you move?'' He sounded irritated. Her smile froze on her face and she left, but not before she made sure her hips would move from one end of the room to the other. She could end up in a hospital walking like that. Jacob sat down and put his hands on the desk. I inhaled his scent, remembering yesterday. Every time I would look at his hands, I would remember how warm they felt on my naked wet skin, how firmly he held me when we kissed, how aroused I was...

I wanted to jump on him right then and there.

''Miss Cullen, are you okay?'' I looked at the professor with horse like teeth. ''Would you like to go home?'' I didn't feel that okay. I haven't hunted in two weeks. ''Yes, please.'' ''Would you like someone to walk you home?'' Yeah, like I'll call my family now. ''I'll do it.'' Jacob's voice was like music to my ears. ''Are you okay, with that Miss Cullen?'' ''Sure.'' I got up and picked up all my stuff. When we got to the door, Jacob held held them open for me. We got out of school in an awkward silence. ''Are you okay?'' His question was hard to understand at first. I was too busy smelling his scent. ''Umm... Yeah, just... You know, hungry.'' ''You wanna go hunting now?'' His question sounded so normal, like all he does every day is walk a vampire who needs blood home. Half-vampire. ''Sure.'' We got to the woods and put our stuff in some bush. He walked behind a tree and I took off my heel. He came out as a werewolf. My eyes widened.

My hand instinctively reached forward, to touch his rich fur the second I touched him, I heard his thought. _So beautiful... Hope she'll be okay. Should I tell? No. Secret... _I moved my hand away. ''Ready?'' He nodded his hand and we ran. He always ran right next to me, making me almost hit a tree and then barking out a laugh. I caught the scent of a deer and ran into that direction. I jumped a big one and got him on the ground without any troubles. His blood smelled so good. I sank my teeth into his neck and started drinking. Before I closed my eyes to enjoy it, I saw Jacob jumping on a smaller deer than mine. I felt myself regaining strength with every drop of blood that touched my tongue.

I finished my deer and leaned on a tree to watch Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4: Enough NDEs

**Chapter 4: Enough NDEs**

**RPOV**

Even as a wolf, Jacob was beautiful. Even ripping a deer apart, he made my heart do triple jumps. Backwards. He went behind a tree and came back pulling up his zipper. The butterflies in my stomach threatened to come out through my mouth. Litterally. ''Are you okay now?'' He asked, sitting infront of me. ''Mmh.'' I blushed realising how stupid I must've sounded. And looked. That deer was fighting and I probably looked like I just walked out of the woods after a lifetime spent there raised by wolves. I smiled at my thought. ''So... When's Edward gonna come to kill me?'' He tried to make it a joke but he looked extremly scared. ''He won't. I didn't tell him.'' He looked at me like I was crazy. ''You realize your father _is_ a mind reader? He doesn't need your words to kill me.'' ''Yeah... But he can't hear me now.'' He looked surprised. ''How is that possible?'' I shrugged my shoulders. ''Dunno. I came home yesterday'' I could feel my cheeks burning ''and he couldn't hear a thing.'' He smiled in relief. ''Great. So... Do you have a talent?'' I looked at him and put my index finger on his arm. _Yes. _He jumped away but then realised what was going on. ''Really? Cool!'' He gave me a great big white smile. And I could only think about how he looked so gorgeous doing it. ''I can do more.'' I concentrated really hard and his thoughts started coming, interrupted in voice, but the picture was perfect. It was me. Me now. Me yesterday. _Tell her... No... Secret... Love... Enemy... _''You're thinking about me. About yesterday. And you're thinking about how you should tell someone something, but you're afraid.'' His eyes widened and his cheeks became a shade darker. ''Actually.... I do have to tell someone something. You see there's this girl.'' I tried to keep my face composed. But inside I was screaming from hurt and jealousy. ''And I think I love her. Although I haven't really met her.'' _Don't you cry, Renesmee. Don't you fucking dare!!! _''Well, why don't you talk to her?'' He shook his head. ''I don't know. I'm scared she'll turn me down.'' ''Why on earth would she do that?'' How could this beautiful man have such low confidence? ''No, I don't think she'll like me.'' ''Then she must be crazy.'' I answered rapidly. ''Do you like me?'' ''Yes!'' I blushed remembering how my tongue always works faster than my brain. ''Are you going to talk to her?'' I seriously hoped for a no. ''I just did.''

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. That's why this conversation sounded so familiar. I put this in my notes on Facebook. I thought it was cute. And he memorized it. Wait-he loves me? Suddenly I felt all hot and warm and melted. ''You think you love me?'' ''I know I do.'' His hand caught my head and pulled it closer to his face. His lips kissed mine, not like yesterday, so raw and rough, but gently, softly, like he was afraid he'll hurt me. It was a cute, loving kiss and I didn't mind. He stopped the kiss but didn't move away from me. He leaned his forehead on mine and stopped. It felt so... _Right _being like that with him, so perfectly natural for us to just be like this.

It was already twilight when we decided we should really go home. I knew my parents were going to kill me. I _really _didn't care. I had Jacob. Man, that thought felt so good. When we got to the edge of the forest, he pulled me in for a passionate, long-lasting kiss, the one you always want and the one that only the leading actress gets. He squeezed my hand and turned around to go home. I stood like an idiot looking at the direction he went in and sighed deeply. I turned around and almost got a heart-attack: Emmett was standing behind me. I jumped and screamed and as a grand finish, fell straight on my butt. ''Jesus Christ, Em!!!'' My heart was bumping like crazy. Emmett was obviously trying to look strict- but the wide smile on his face made it impossible. ''Only the guilty ones are afraid.'' He gave me a hand up. ''You reek of werewolf. Edward is so going to kill you. Can you wait untill I get my camcorder?'' He was laughing his soul out on his stupid joke. ''Really funny, Em. Really.''

''Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen!!! Where the hell have you been?!?'' My father was screaming and waved his hands around a lot and spitted venom. Brr. It was indeed a scary pic. ''Do you even know how much trouble you are in???'' Wow. The new found ability to stop him from reading my mind really helped in situations like this, because all the time he was yelling and fussing and getting angry and annoyed, I didn't really listen. I had better things on my mind. Like how perfect Jake's stomach was. Like how he had a very, _very _cute butt. Like how he made me feel. ''Are you even paying attention? Are you crazy? I will kill you!!!'' ''Yeah, dad. I'm sorry.'' He looked at me, his nose a bit wrinkled. Crap. ''Where were you?'' ''Hunting.'' He narrowed his eyes. Double crap. ''Alone?'' ''Yap.'' He crossed his arms over his chest. Triple crap. ''Alone usually means no werewolves around. And you smell like Jacob Black. Why?'' Hissing the whole sentence must've been hard. I swallowed. ''Umm.'' My cheeks were burning so bad. My head was spinning round. I had no excuse. Fuck. ''Renesmee Cullen, did you spend the day with a werewolf? Alone? With _Jacob Black?!?!?_'' Man, that hissing was really scary. ''Why would you think that dad?'' His eyes were a thin line. He turned around and ran out of the house. ''Fuck, fuck,fuck!!!'' I ran right after him, knowing where he would go. ''Dad, please stop!!!'' He ran faster. I got to him. ''Dad, please, it's not his fault, stop it please!!!! Dad!!!'' We were right outside of Jacob's house. I stopped frozen, smelling Nahuel. It shouldn't have surprised me he was here, but it did. ''Jake!!!'' I screamed when my father smashed the doors and ran into the house. Suddenly Jacob was next to me. ''You said he wasn't going to kill me!!!'' He laughed while running. My father was growling from behind us. ''Jake, I love you!'' ''Love you too, babe'' My father jumped on Jacob and knocked him down and suddenly Jacob turned into a pile of red fur and smashed my father into a tree. ''No, please!!! Stop!!!'' Tears were running down my face. If I wasn't a vampire, I couldn't even follow the fight; it was too fast.

And then, all of a sudden, Jake howled in pain and my father's teeth were not even an inch away from his neck. ''No, dad, please, no, don't!!!'' I fell on the ground crying and screaming. When I opened my eyes I saw Emmett and Jazz restraining my father-barely. Carlisle was with the wolf and my mother held my father's face. Alice ran with Rosalie to help Carlisle. And I just sat there, in the grass shaking and crying. I felt horrible. Someone tried to lift me up but I started throwing myself around like a baby and fell down on the floor again. I ran to the pile of fur that was now barely breathing. I didn't see what Carlisle did to him, I just got to the other, free side and held it gently. _Jacob, I love you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... _It was hard for me to concentrate on anything, especially his thoughts, that were interrupted already with the stabbing pain that I felt through my gift. I tried not to focus on it. _Nessie... Love you... Sorry... Jackass... Fine... Worry... _I laughed, realising who the jackass in the whole thing was. The raging jackass was still restrained by his brothers. ''Renesme, could you please move.'' I looked at Carlisle through the veil of tears in my eyes. His face was worried, but still gentle and his voice was a whisper. I moved away from him, still holding Jacob. I wasn't going to let go.

''Renesmee, I have to examine Jacob.'' Carlisle's voice made me open my eyes. I was almost sleeping, laying on Jacob's warm fur. The vampires were gone, only Alice stayed. ''I thought you already did.'' He smiled a bit. ''But I need to examine him in his human form.'' Huh? So what? Jacob barked out a laugh. _Saying... I'll be naked. _I blushed red again, for God knows what time that day. Or the next one. It was definitely night. ''Okay.'' I moved away and walked to Alice. As I was walking a piece of clothing flew next to me. Sweatpants. Alice was looking the other way, and I sat next to her. ''Did you see this coming?'' She looked at me. ''What, exactly?'' ''The me and Jake thing, the dad attacking Jake thing, the dad almost killed Jake thing... Any of those?'' My voice trembled a bit as I remembered how close dad's teeth were to Jacob's neck. Alice looked to the ground. ''I'm so sorry, Renesmee. But I couldn't tell either one of you. I didn't expect him to be so raging and I got the fuzzy vision right after the two of you ran out of the house.'' ''It's okay.'' She was shaking like she had a seasure. ''Calm down, Al. Shhh...'' The night was passing slowly as I hugged Alice and listened to Jacob's sharp breaths as Carlisle tried to see what was hurt. I didn't think about my father. I didn't really care.

I barely kept my eyes open when the sun came up. But I also couldn't sleep because everytime I would close my eyes, the picture of my dad's teeth almost biting into Jacob's neck would appear. I was laying on the grass, listening to the birds singing, to Jacob and Carlisle whispering and Alice humming. Normally, the whispering wouldn't be a problem- I would understand perfectly. But I was so tired it was a mental stress when I would try to concentrate. Around 8AM Jacob's warm arms were picking me up from the floor. He stuttered a bit when he got up but then calmed down. ''Hey'' I sounded like I was dead. He kissed my forehead. ''Hey'' I closed my eyes and situated myself so I would be more comfortable and put my palm on his biceps. Trying really hard not to think about how sexy that was. By the light laughing I knew I probably failed that. _You okay? _I was replaying the scene from last night. ''Perfect. I've had worse.'' _I am so sorry, you can't even imagine. _''Why? It's not your fault.'' _No, it's my... _I lost track of thought there. Dozed off for a second. Jacob laughed again. _It's my dad. _''Edward's problem. Let's take you home.'' _Didn't you have enough NDEs today? Yesterr... _I fell asleep with no announcement. The last thing I remember is Jacob's quiet laugh and his warm lips on my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5: So are we gonna do it?

**Chapter 5: So are we gonna do it?**

_''Nessie!'' I turned around to see who called me- although that wasn't really necessary. The voice I have heard for the first time just a few days ago was carved into every fiber of my body. I would recognize it everywhere. Jacob's face, normally perfect, smiled and beautiful was now in a horrific expression, full of pain. ''Jacob what's wrong?'' I tried to yell but my voice was barely heard. Panic started overflowing me. ''What's wrong?!?'' I tired again. Nothing. Jacob looked down and I saw what he was looking at: his calf was ripped apart, bleeding. It's okay- he would heal.  
Right?  
Suddenly, Jacob started shaking and fell to the ground. I heard a weird laugh. I turned around to look at my own father, with a manic expression on his face. Blood was around his lips, that were now curled up in a smile. His eyes were glowing with rage. And then it hit me- the blood on his face... It was Jacob's. ''Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!'' ''Nessie...'' Jake called for me. ''Nessie.'' _

''Nessie!!!!!!'' I suddenly opened my eyes and gasped. I looked around panickly, realising I was in my room. Jacob's hands held me and shook me, and his face was alarmed. I got out of his grasp and pulled his leg to me, almost knocking him of the bed. ''Nessie,what the...?'' His leg was fine, perfect as always. I kissed it and then started kissing his lips. He kissed me back, but cautiously, not knowing what had hit me. ''Nessie, are you okay?'' I wrapped my arms around his neck, choking him. ''I thought... And he bit you... And you were bleeding... Jacob!" I breathed in his scent, calming myself down. He caressed my back untill my breathing got back to normal. But my fear didn't go away.

''What was that, Renesmee?'' His voice was concerned. ''Nessie'' I mumbled against his chest. ''What?'' He sounded confused. ''Call me Nessie.'' He laughed quietly. ''Nessie, what was that?'' I circled with my index finger over his stomach. Man. ''I had a nightmare. About you and dad.'' I got up quickly. ''Where is he?'' He took a deep breath. ''Bella took him to Isle Esme. And we are excused from school till the end of the week.'' I traced the lines of his muscles slowly, barely touching his skin. ''Mmh. So where's my family?'' ''They're hunting. Or at work. And Alice said something about Domenico and Stefano's new collection. Who are those guys?'' I stared at him in disbelief. ''You don't know about Dolce&Gabana? In which crazy, messed up parallel universe do you live in?'' He laughed out loud.

''Nessie, does your family have any food here? At all?'' I looked at the open fridge. ''Jake, the fridge is full.'' I stared at him with a blank expression. ''It's not enoooough!!'' I started laughing. ''Jesus, you cry like a baby.'' He widened his eyes. ''I'm hungry.'' I started laughing even harder. I didn't even know what was so funny. It just made me laugh. ''Jacob, be reasonable. That fridge could feed at least 6 people.'' ''But you need to eat too.'' I grabbed a banana from the counter. ''I'll eat this, okay? You can have the whole fridge if you want to.'' His face lit up and he just turned around to the fridge. ''Fan wu'' ''You're welcome, Jake.''

We were sitting on my bed that afternoon and I was laying on Jacob. We were really quiet, not talking much or doing anything that would alarm my family... Or make Emmett think of lousy jokes. I was preoccupied rethinking something: I remembered the day I saw him at the lake. How embarassed I was at first. And how I ended up straddling him. And how his hands were warm on the skin beneath my shirt. I blushed remembering it. ''Nessie, what's wrong?'' ''WHy does everything always need to be wrong?'' I was kinda annoyed. I got the whole caring and worrying. But no one ever mentioned it would be so tiring. ''It's just... Your heart's beating like crazy. And your cheeks are red.'' They got even redder now. As I played with his fingers I showed him what I was thinking about. About his hands and his lips and how... _Hard _he was. He gulped and moved a bit away from me. His thoughts were revolving around two words, like a mantra. _Cold shower. Cold shower. _And images that were a real turn off. Like my father biting his neck.

''Why did that happen Jake?'' I really needed the answer. I was rethinking it over and over and still couldn't figure it out. ''I mean, we're together, again. But we're... Normal. Why did _that_ happen?'' He was staring at the ceiling. ''I don't know, Nessie. Suddenly, it all just... Melted into this situation and... Dunno.'' _But the same thing happened to Leah and Nahuel. _I was surprised he didn't say that out loud. But then again, I was pretty sure my family was listening from the other side of the door. This was a much safer , his thoughts were now crystal clear. _How do you know? _He laughed bitterly. _Hearing that was one of the biggest traumas in my life. I know. _I giggled, but knew exactly what he meant by that. I didn't feel comfortable even thinking about it. I turned around to face Jacob and straddled his hips. I was feeling a bit guilty, because I knew what I was doing to him, but I had to look him in the eyes. _Are we gonna do it? _He had a puzzled look. _Nessie, you're way too young. _I frowned. _I wasn't too young two days ago. _He caressed my face with his finger. _But I still stopped, didn't I? _''Why?'' He took a few seconds trying to compose an answer. _I don't know. 'Cause it was one of the stupidest decisions in my life. _He laughed shaking his head. _Because I opened my eyes and saw yours. 'Cause I remembered you were only ten. 'Cause you looked... Scared. _I blushed deep. _I wasn't scared. _I put my head on his chest. _Yes you were. _I didn't say or think anything. I just touched his fingers, seeing his thoughts. My face, my eyes... That didn't only look scared. There was more in them, there was lust and desire- and he knew it. _So are we gonna do it? _My mind was overflowing with the pictures and feelings and Jacob threw me on the floor getting up.

He ran towards me fast, apologies in his eyes. I got up and crossed my arms across my chest. ''Out.'' I pointe to the door. I was really angry. ''Nessie, please, I'm sorry.'' ''.Now!'' My anger started going away while I looked into his eyes. Man, did he have beautiful eyes. ''Nessie, come on. Please?'' He reached his hand and grabbed mine. ''Nessie, I'm sorry I threw you of the bed, okay?'' ''No. Jacob, get out.'' I stared at his stomach. God dammit, he had beautiful muscles. ''Nessie.'' He came closer and wrapped his arms around me. I still didn't move. ''Nessie, I am so sorry that even words can't describe it. But you can't do that to me. One, your family is right behind the door. They'll kill me. Two, we met three days ago. And three...'' _...we will, one day. You can bet on it. _Chills went through my spine when he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. One look at his eyes and I was melting. His full lips touched mine gently. ''You still'' He kissed me again. ''Angry?'' ''Uh-uh'' I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He lifted me up, kissing me stronger and more passionately. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We separated when we both ran out of air. We were both breathing heavily. Suddenly the door opened and we both turned our heads to see who was coming in. Rosalie, with an angry look, Emmett pulling her back and Jasper and Alice looking from behind Emmett's shoulders.

''Leave her alone, you stupid mutt!'' Rosalie yelled, trying to get out of Emmett's embrace. I unwrapped my legs and got on the floor, not looking up. I felt my cheeks burning. ''Who the hell do you think you are? Edward is going to kill you, and I _will _help him!'' That made me angry and I looked straight into her eyes. ''If you lay a finger on him Rosalie, I swear to God I'll kill you, then myself.'' The silence was deafening. Rosalie stopped twitching and stared back at me in shock. ''We weren't even doing anything, why the hell did you barge in like that?'' ''Jasper felt... Something. We had to stop you.'' Alice spoke, looking at Jacob. I was red again. Living in a house when everyone knows what you feel, what you think and what you're gonna do started getting really frustrating. Jasper laughed quickly. ''Stop doing that! it's not funny! Each and everyone of you, OUT!'' I felt tears coming up and I yelled pretty loud. ''Sorry'' Jasper's whisper was meant for my own ears only.

The door finally closed and I turned around to Jacob. ''No, Nessie... Shhh'' He pulled me closer in a swift move. I didn't want to cry again. I cried my soul out yesterday and I really didn't want that. But I still felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks. ''I don't want this anymore. I should have the right to live my own life. I'm an adult. It's not fair!'' I bumped my fists at Jacob. ''Nessie, they're worried. You _are _only ten.'' He sounded so sad when he said it. ''I am not ten! I am fifteen, and I have the right to make my own choices! And if I want to be in you, in any way, I can, and I will!!!'' I hit him so hard all of a sudden and heard how he inhaled sharply. ''Oh my God, I'm so sorry!'' He sat on the bed holding his stomach. ''Jacob, I'm sorry!'' ''It's okay. It's just from yesterday.'' He breathed in deeply and smiled. ''Come here.'' I came to his embrace, closing my eyes, feeling warm and safe, like I never did. But I had Jacob now.


	6. Chapter 6: Little Jake wants to live

**Chapter 6: Little Jake wants to live**

I was laying on Jacob in the living room watching ''The Orphan''. I didn't really know why, but I loved horrors and thrillers. Luckily for Emmett. Everyone else hated them, but when the two of us decided to watch ''Friday the 13th'', ''Halloween'' or ''Saw'', no one could stop us. The phone suddenly rang. I knew Jake wasn't going to answer it- he loved horrors even more than Em and I. So I got up and went to pick it up. ''Hello?'' ''Renesmee.'' I stopped breathing. The voice I haven't heard in days. ''Dad'' I'd never admit it, but I've missed him. It's been almost a week since he almost killed Jacob. ''How are you doing, Renesmee?'' ''Fine. You and mom having fun?'' I blushed when I said that. The last time they had been on Isle Esme, they had a little too much fun. ''You could say so.'' He laughed. ''I called to talk to you. And the m... Jacob.'' Nice save. ''What did you want to talk about?'' ''I am sorry, Renesmee. I cannot even describe how sorry I am. You have to understand my reaction. Renesmee. Nessie'' I smiled when I heard him saying Jacob's nickname for me ''You are still my little girl. And I guess I was wrong about that. You are a grown woman- although only ten years old. I love you and I don't want to loose you.'' I sniffed and wiped away a tear. ''You'll never loose me daddy. I love you too.'' I started really crying now. Jacob was standing in the door looking at me panickly. I shook my head, convicing him not to worry. ''And now let me speak to the mutt.'' He sounded like he cried also, but knowing he couldn't, I laughed. I wiped away more tears and gave Jacob the phone.

I sat on a chair, looking at Jacob. ''Hello, Edward.'' His face changed expressions- from confused to angry and then completely pale and scared. ''Okay'' He managed to squeal and I covered my mouth with my hand trying not to burst out in laughter. ''Sure. Okay. Bye.'' He hung up the phone and sat looking lost in the chair. I came to him, throwing my arms around his neck. ''Jake, what happened?'' He looked into my eyes, looking scared again. ''Nessie, he said he'll... If we sleep together, he'll... Cut off... You know.'' He gulped looking pale and frightened. I was laughing again. ''He said he'll cut off... Little Jake?'' He laughed once, short, still in shock. ''That would really be a shame.'' He looked at me with his eyes widened. I laughed and kissed his lips.

''So, Renesmee... What's going on with you and that Jacob guy?'' We were at lunch and I was sitting with some girls from my class. Joanna, a short, blonde-brown nice girl from my class asked the question. I blushed deep red. ''What do you mean?'' Patrisha, another blonde, pretty and friendly girl laughed. ''Come on, Renesmee, everyone noticed how you look at eachother and how you talk. Spit it out.'' I laughed together with them. I couldn't believe how nice these girls were. They acted like we were already best friends, and they were honest. I knew. I read their thoughts a bit. It's not like I'm a crazy stalker or whatever, but since meeting Jessica, Geena and Silvia... But who cared about them? Edith, a girl with a contagious laughter and an unusual red hair, who was my daughter on Facebook caught my hand. ''Mommy, please tell us.'' I laughed at her. They all looked so excited. ''Okay... We're kinda... Dating.'' ''Ooooooh!!!!'' They started squealing like little girls, making me smile. ''So is he gonna be my daddy?'' Edith laughed again. ''No, your daddy's still Matt.'' Matt was a guy from our class, taller than me, with jet black hair, really skinny. In the last short week, he became my best guy friend. The idea of having a child with him, even like this was weird. And Jacob didn't like it at all. That made me smile again. ''Look at you, you're so cute.'' Buggy laughed at me. Buggy was one of my new very best friends, a really, really short girl, blonde and small. She was so nice and I loved her for it. I had no words, I just smiled again. This was too good to be true.

**You stinking bitch, how dare you date him!!!  
You will pay for what you did!!!!**

Reading Jessica's e-mail made me think only one thing: this girl really needed help. Like she would have a chance with Jacob anyway. _Delete. _I turned off the computer and grabbed my clothes. I wanted to take a shower before Jacob came. I took two big white towels and went to my bathroom. The hot water running was really relaxing and I washed my hair with my favourite orange scented shampoo. I got out and towel dried my hair. I wrapped the towel around my head and started putting on my clothes. When I put on the tigths and my red bra with butterflies I realised I left my shirt in my room. I opened the door and stood frozen- Jacob was laying on my bed and was currently staring at my chest to be correct. After looking at him in shock for 30 seconds I slammed the door. I crouched down still not breathing. Then I heard a light knock on the door. ''Nessie?'' ''Yyyeah?'' I was shaking and my voice was trembling. Jacob was whispering. I'll wait outside the room, okay?'' ''Mmmhm.'' I heard the room door close and opened my doors. The room was empty. I grabbed a button up, yellow-purple shirt. ''Come in!'' I said a little louder, buttoning the last button.

Jacob entered looking at my upper body, completely red in his face. ''Hey'' He looked at the floor. ''Hey.'' We stood in the awkward silence for a few moments. ''Nessie, I'll never do that again, I'm sorry.'' He was still eyeing my shirt with a regretful look in his eyes.

''Guess I know why you look like a cat in the rain. I'll try do this more often.'' As much as he tried not to laugh, he had a smile of hope spread across his face. I sat on my bed and he sat next to me. I still giggled a bit, remembering the look in his eyes when he was staring at my chest. I layed on the bed, laughing harder, feeling my cheeks become red. ''What are you laughing about?'' Jake's voice was curious. He layed next to me, leaning on his elbow looking at me. ''I'm sorry, it's just... I mean really...'' I couldn't explain my reaction. The laughter was getting quieter, and the silence was coming back. ''Did you like what you've seen?'' I whispered, hoping the answer would be a yes. He didn't say anything and I looked into his eyes. They were full of lust, black with it. The look on his face startled me a bit and then my stomach started burning. He leaned towards me to kiss me.

I kissed him back and felt him standing over me. I spread my legs and wrapped them around his hips to pull him closer. He kissed me harder and moaned into my mouth, which made my stomach tight and hot again. When I felt him at my sensitive spot I moaned loudly. Even like this, I could feel how hard it was. Jacob stopped kissing my lips and went down. He licked my neck making me breathe harder and moan. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt and kissed my breast, all over my bra and then back to the middle of my chest. From there he licked me all the way to the hem of my tigths. I breathed in sharply when he pulled them down a bit and backed away from him.

He came back to my mouth immeadiately and stopped, supporting himself with his elbows, looking into my eyes. I was still breathing heavily and felt like I've run a mile. I ran my hand through my hair looking into his eyes. ''Jacob...'' I still felt his erection between my legs, and shuddered when he moved a bit. ''Why did you stop?'' He caressed my hair. ''You're not ready and I won't force you.'' ''Jacob, I'm ready.'' His hand was suddenly feeling up my thigh, squeezing it tightly. His fingers crossed over my sensitive spot and I breathed in deeply again. He rubbed his erection against me and I moaned loudly, as he continued doing it. I arched my back to bring myself closer to him. But then I felt his finger going past the hem of my tights and in my panties really carefully. I stiffened up and looked into his eyes. He smiled. ''Not yet. Besides... Little Jake wants to live.'' I started laughing breathlessly kissing his face.

After taking another shower when Jacob left I did my homework. I was surprised at how easy the school programme was. The only problem was math, as usual. I didn't get that at all. I didn't really care. From what I've heard, I was going to go through highschool through eternity. Although it seemed hell, it meant not always having to have perfect grades. But I didn't really care about schoolwork that much. It was the afternoon that I couldn't get out of my head. When I remembered how I felt when Jacob rubbed himself against me, how he kissed me and licked me and how his hands held me tight, leaving more blue marks on my skin I trembled, shook from extasy just from remembering it. ''Nessie''

I opened my eyes suddenly when I heard my name. Jacob was on my window. Of course I blushed red as a tomato. ''Hey. What are you doing?'' ''Can I come in?'' He was still standing on the window board. ''Sure'' I smiled at him. He came to me, kissed me and sat on my bed. I wanted to join him so bad but I knew we wold end up like earlier. Not that I would mind. Not at all. But I didn't know when my parents were coming back and if they caught us like that... In the afternoon, we had more luck than brains. We didn't say anything. ''So... What did you do today?'' Jacob spoke and I stared at him. I would have called him crazy if a huge grin wasn't on his face. My cheeks were still hot. ''Nothing special.'' I tried to keep it cool and composed but my voice was a bit shaky. His grin got smaller. ''Really? Nothing interesting, scary, new?'' ''Nope.'' We were now both serious staring at eachothers' eyes. I broke the silence with a laughter and went to him to hug him.

We layed again on the bed, side by side to each other. He looked into my eyes, I looked into his. _That was really... _My hand was around his neck, so I sent him that thought. _Wow. _Was his response. I smiled. _I told you you weren't ready. _My smile faded away. _You really know how to spoil a moment, Jacob. _He laughed quietly. _Nessie... Renesmee. You were scared as hell when it came to the most important moment. I get it. It's not a big deal. _I felt tears in my eyes, which was really stupid. Why did I have such a terrible need to cry infront of Jacob? _Yes it is. It's the biggest deal. And I want to... Ceal the deal. I just don't know why you keep stopping. _He sighed. _If you were ready, I wouldn't stop. _Anger was coming over me. Mostly because I knew he was right. J_acob, I'm gonna be afraid untill I try. Cause untill we do it, it'll be something strange and unknown. So... Why not just do it? _He moved a strike of hair behind my ear._ Cause... Cause I want it to be more special than this. _I widened my eyes. _Jacob, as far as I'm concerned, if it's with you, it's already even more special than you can imagine. _I kissed him with a soft, sweet kiss, showing him how I feel about him. And suddenly froze. ''Jacob, my parents are back home!'' I jumped from the bed and ran in front of the house. My mother's Mercede S600 Guard was pulling in the driveway.I forced myself to take a deep breath and saw my parents getting out.

In a vampire movement, I was infront of my mother, hugging her. I've really missed her in the last week. I turned around to see my father, who was staring at Jake with a suspicious look. I grabbed my mother's hand. _Shield him, shield him, shield him! _She looked concerned, but obviously did what I asked her to do, because my father turned around to me and I ran into his arms.

* * *

You guys, please, I have one thing I would like to say to you: Please, after reading this, if it's not too much trouble, review the story, or send me and e-mail with your opinion. Thank you! :*


	7. Chapter 7: Why not?

**Chapter 7: Why not?**

''Hey, Nessie, what's that?'' Patrisha was pointing at my stomach. We were in the locker room, getting ready to go home after gym. I was changing my shirt. I looked down and saw what she meant. It was a red circle, right beneath my belly button. ''I don't know. Must be an alergy.'' I turned around to face the wall because I knew my face was going to get red. I knew exactly what that was. I knew exactly what I was doing when I got it. Better yet, what Jacob was doing when I got it. I put my clothes on and ran out of the locker room, to meet Jacob, who was already waiting for me. ''Hey there, handsome.'' I kissed him like I haven't seen him in ages. ''Gotta show you something when we get home.'' ''What? You live with him?'' I heard the voice that made me vommit. I ignored her. The last thing I needed was Jessica. ''You're such a little whore, Renesmee, are you? Living with your boyfriend at the age of 15? Wow. Your family must be proud.'' Before I knew what I was doing, before I thought about the consequences, I turned around and slapped her so hard she fell.

''Mister Cullen, thank you for coming.'' Principal Artchie greeted Carlisle. Jessica was still crying somwhere in the corner and her mother was stabbing me with her look. I mouthed the words 'fuck off' to her. The look on her face almost made me choke from laughter- she looked like I slapped her too. ''As you both know, Renesmee had a fight. And we are here to hear both sides of the story.'' Jessica sobbed even harder. ''It's okay honey, tell the principal what this savage did to you.'' Jessica looked at the principal with watery eyes. ''I just asked her how her home looked and she... She turned around and hiiit meeee!!!'' I rolled my eyes. The principal looked at me with questioning eyes. ''She's lying.'' I heard an offeneded breath from their side, but I was already sick from looking at the botoxed face of Jessica's mother. ''What do you mean by that, Renesmee?'' I took a deep breath. ''It wasn't without cause. And she definitely didn't ask me an innocent question. She called me a whore.'' ''You filthy little girl! How dare you make up such lies?'' The boring alien spoke again. ''With all do respect, Mrs. Auburn, shut up and let me speak.'' I turned to the principal again. ''Look, people heard her. She called me a whore and I had every right to hit her.'' The principal looked uncomfortable. ''Well, Renesmee, those are heavy accusations. You said you had witnesses? Let's hear them.'' I got open and opened the door. Jacob, Patrisha, Tina and Edith came barging in, yelling ''She insulted her!'' ''Out of nowhere!'' ''She wanted to provoke her!'' ''She's jealous!'' The principal started waving his hands. ''People, people, calm down! Now, one at a time. Mr...'' ''Jacob Black. Nessie was talking to me and this... Creature called her a whore!'' And then they started yelling again.

''Well, after finally managing to hear everyone'' Principal Artchie said, lookin and sounding tired. ''I've made my decision. Miss Cullen, two weeks suspension. Miss Auburn, three weeks.'' Her alien like mother started choking again. ''But my little girl is innocent! These dirty motuh children are lying.'' Man, those two could cry really well. ''Thank you, Principal. We'll make sure that this never happenns. Excuse us.'' Carlisle turned around and showed at the door. When we got out Patrisha and Tina hugged me. ''You should've broken her abnoxious nose!'' ''I'm sorry I didn't I started laughing.'' ''Oooh, mommy that bitch can't do anything to you!'' Edith kissed me and hugged me. ''Thanks you guys, really.'' ''No prob. See you... In two weeks?'' Patrisha burst into laughter. ''Sure'' We hugged and said goodbye.

When we got the Carlisle's Mercedes, I started apologising. ''I'm really sorry, grandpa. She just... Arggghhh!'' Carlisle chuckled. ''I understand Nessie. You shouldnt've hit her. But I'm glad it had very goood cause.'' We got to the house in matter of minutes. ''Renesmee, what happened?'' My father was running out of the house. ''Nothing dad, it's all sort out.'' He had a stern look on his face. ''It's not! How did you get into a fight?'' Jacob spoke instead of me. ''It wasn't her fault, that sleazy bitch provoked her.'' My father glared at Jacob for using the word 'bitch' and then looked at me. ''I got two week suspension, she got three. She called me a whore, daddy.'' Tears of anger were in my eyes again. My father changed his look. ''Oh. I'm sorry honey. But you didn't need to hit her.'' I smiled. ''Oh, yes I did. And it felt _good._'' I was suddenly spun around. ''That's my girl!'' Emmett put me back on the ground. ''Thanks, Em.'' Jacob caught my hand. _Do you wanna go to the lake? _I smiled and looked at my father. ''Sure.'' He was in a bad mood. ''Jacob...'' ''Got it.'' Jacob was pale again. Emmett shook from laughter. I caught Jake's hand and ran.

The lake still looked beautiful. I couldn't understand where this came from. But I didn't even want to know. It was perfect and I was with Jake. ''Wanna go for a swim?'' He took off his shirt. I decided to keep my clothes on. ''It's not a wet shirt contest, Jake.'' I yelled sourly to him. He was already in the water. ''Bet you'd win'' I smiled. I got bored after a while watching him have fun and decided to go in. I took of my shoes and socks, but stayed in my jeans and shirt. I put my foot in the water. It was damn cold. ''Come on, Nessie. It's not that cold.'' ''Not to you.'' Before I knew it he was in front of me and pulled into the water. It was so cold at that I couldn't even breathe. But being near Jacob had it's benefits. I wasn't that cold when he held me tight. ''What did you want to show me?'' I looked at him and saw he was looking at my chest. ''Jacob, my face is up here.'' He looked at me with a mischievious smile. I moved away from him and pulled my shirt up a bit. My legs were still wrapped around him and I could feel him tense up. ''Look.'' I showed him the lovebite that was on my stomach. ''You did it.'' He stared at it for a few seconds and then started laughing. ''Do you want some more, maybe? Even further down?'' As much as he tried to keep say it as a joke, I could see hope in his eyes, and I felt him getting hard beneath me. I threw my head back and closed my eyes. My stomach was so tight I thought I was gonna break in half.

''Why not?'' I answered also jokingly, but we both knew I wasn't kidding. We stood like that, him standing up and me, with my legs wrapped around his waist, both thinking about hings that would easily cause my father a heart attack. Although he didn't have a heart. I leaned to his face to kiss him, extremly passionately. He returned the kiss, tracing the lines of my body with his hands. I moaned when his hands caught my ass and he moved me so I would rub against his erection. My hand slid between us and past the hem of his jeans. He growled and jerked away from me, leaving me in the cold water. We were both breathing heavily, staring into eachother's eyes. ''Jacob, why not?'' He exhaled. ''Ness, I don't know. Not now.''

''Are you gonna go to school? I mean, when I'm suspended.'' I asked Jake, while we were laying on the grass and looking at the stars. ''Dunno. I have the whole weekend to decide. If I find something more interesting I probably won't go.'' He smiled. We layed on the grass for a few hours, after we got out of the lake. We talked about everything, we kissed and laughed. I had a feeling like I was in one of those romantic movies in which everything was perfect and then a crash comes. I really hoped there wasn't going to be any crash. After hearing what he said, in a vampiric move, I straddled him. He opened his mouth in surprise but closed them soon. ''Interesting like what?'' I smiled at him, pressing my self against him.

In a second, the world turned around and Jacob was on top of me. ''I really don't know'' He kissed my neck. I used all my force and managed to turn the tables again. ''Does it include... Oh I don't know... Me?'' I licked his neck and came to his lips. While I was kissing him, I felt my back touching the ground again. ''Hopefully.'' He kissed me and let me turn us around. ''Does it include clothes?'' Before I managed to do anything, he was on top of me. ''Hopefully not.'' He kissed his way down to my breast and back. ''Well... Guess you're gonna go to school then.'' He looked at me with a face that made me laugh. He looked dissapointed and sad, and his eyes were huge. ''Come on, let's go home Jake.''

I left Jacob in the living room with my parents and went to take a shower. The hot water didn't manage to relax me. I couldn't stop thinking about what Jacob said back at the lake. _Hopefully no clothes._ Could it be? I turned of the water and heard Jacob's voice. ''Edward, you can't make her wear metal underwear.''  
''You don't think so? No way, Jacob.''  
''Edward, it's gonna happen sooner or later. You can't protect her forever!''

They were really starting to fight. ''Both of you calm down. Jacob, you have to realise that this isn't something we would just let her do. Especially since she is what she is.'' My mother spoke. ''Look, Bells I get it. You're the mom, he's the dad, but still...'' ''Shh. I think she's listening.'' My father said and I jumped like someone had sticked a needle into my foot. I got dressed quickly and dried my hair. When I got down, Jacob was standing and my parents were looking at him. ''Hey.'' I got to him and wrapped my arms around his chest. ''Would you come out with me for a second?'' I nodded and went after him. I turned around to look at my parents and my mother smiled at me rubbing my father's back.

We got in the backyard, under a huge tree that was almost completely in dark. Not that that was a problem for a werewolf and a half-vampire. ''What is it?'' He had a serious look on his face. ''Nessie... Do you want to come for a... Sleepover during the weekend?'' ''Ha.'' Flew out of my mouth together with my breath. Oh my God. ''Sure. Are Leah and Seth gonna be there?'' A grin was growing across his face. ''Nope. Just the two of us tonight, tommorow and the day after tommorow. What do you say? Ness?'' My ears were ringing. I looked into his beautiful face and saw it changed from excited to worried. My mind was overflowing with images and scenes that made me thank God my father couldn't hear me anymore. ''Sure. Why not?'' We both smiled and I blushed remembering how I said the same thing on the lake.

''Do I look okay?'' I turned to Alice again. I asked her to fix me up for the sleepover. She started jumping up and down and Jasper was twitching next to her, probably feeling the same excitement, just forcing himself not to jump around. ''Yeah. I think you look perfect. Here's your bag.'' She smiled when she gave me a big bag filled with stuff. I was kinda scared to see what she put in it. ''Now, go!'' She pointed to the doors. I took a last look in the mirror: I was wearing jeans and a fitted red blouse, with red Converse (Alice nearly bit my head off) and a red necklace. My hair was fixed- it fell in neat curls all over me. ''Bye.'' I got down and Jacob was there, waiting with my parents. I smiled at his glowing face and kissed my mother and father. ''See ya'' And Jacob and I stepped outside and ran to his house.

* * *

If it's not too much trouble, please review =)


	8. Chapter 8: Danger

**Chapter 8: Danger**

Jacob couldn't find the keys. We stood in front of the house for ten minutes untill he remembered he'd put them under the door mat. I laughed at him and he pouted like a baby. We got into the house. ''I got movies and food and that should be enough.'' He grinned when he said food. I smiled back at him ''Jacob, can I ask you something? What do you love more: me or the food?'' He looked at the floor and I started laughing.

He had all my favourite movies: Rosemary's baby, YES! Man, Ocean's 11, Notting Hill... He put his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I turned around in his embrace, and gave him a kiss on the lips. His stomach growled then and we both started laughing. ''Do you want me to make you some food, Jake?'' He looked at me sheepishly and nodded his head. ''Okay, just tell me where to put my bag.'' He pointed to one of the doors. ''That's my room, you can put it there.'' There was an awkward silence as I was walking to his room.

When I opened the door I didn't really know what to expect. I mean, I don't even know why I was so afraid: it's not like he would have a room full of S&M things. Although, that wouldn't be so bad... No, Renesmee, stop thinking about that. I put the bag next to the bed and went back to the kitcen. He already layed on the couch turning TV programs. I opened the fridge to see what I was going to cook. I bent down to see if there was any pizza or stuff like that and felt Jacob behind me. ''Jacob, you can have the food when I find something to make, okay?'' ''It's not the food I came here for. When I saw you bent down like that... Woof, baby, woof.'' I laughed and got away from his embrace.

I found some leftover pizza, which really surprised me considering that three werewolves were living in this house. But I put them in the microwave and went to lay next to Jacob. ''If you don't have the food, Ness, I'll kill you.'' ''You wouldn't dare.'' I layed on the couch and snuggled with Jacob. ''You don't have the food.'' ''Nope.'' He looked at me seriously. ''You do realise I will have to kill you now?'' I unbuttoned a button on my shirt. ''Isn't there anything I could do to save my life?'' Another three buttons. ''Are you trying to seduce me Miss Cullen?'' My hand started to go over his bare chest. ''What if I am?'' He had that mischevious smile again. ''Well, I wouldn't mind.'' I started kissing his jaw line, down to the pulsing veine on his neck. I licked it all the way. I continued planting soft kisses all over his head, when he turned me around and kissed the spot beneath my earlobe. I shuddered as he moved closer to whisper something in my ear. ''Pizza's ready'' He said, kissed my cheek and ran for the pizza. I laughed breathlessly, turning around to see him eat steaming hot pizza. He already ate two pieces and shoved one towards me. I just shook my head and started seeing what movies he brought.

''Oh my God Jacob you didn't!!!'' He looked at me with his mouth full. I held the DVD of the movie 'My Sister's Keeper'. I loved the book, so I went to see the movie and loved it even more. Of course, I cried like a dumbass on both. But they were just so wonderful. ''Can we watch it?'' ''Wheve u wa'' His mouth was full of pizza. As much as it was a gross sight, it was very cute. In a freakishly weird way. I put the movie in and pressed 'Play'. After ten minutes Jake joined me and I snuggled with him. The movie was passing by quickly. When the dance in the hospital came up, my eyes were already wet. Then the scene after they have sex... Or whatever. When they talk in that white room. And then when she finds out Taylor died. Tears were streaming down my face and Jacob wiped them away with his finger and his kisses. I couldn't stop shaking. That hit me so hard. Jacob stopped the movie and looked me in the eyes.

''Nessie, what's wrong?'' He sounded really worried- by now I have learned that seeing me cry hurt him. I tried to calm myself down, but when I saw the frozen image on the screen, Kate crying in her mother's embrace, I started again. ''Jacob, I am so sorry.'' He wiped away more tears. ''You don't need to apologise for crying.'' ''But I have to!'' He hugged me tighter. ''Why are you crying?'' I sniffed and wiped some tears. ''I just thought... How the same could happen to us... Just we don't have cancer... And I don't know... I love you too much!'' He rubbed my back slowly. ''Shhh. It's okay. It won't. Nothing could make me hurt you like that. Shhh...'' I tried to calm myself down, knowing I have completely ruined the weekend. Jake got up and walked to the DVD's.

''Wanna watch... 'GI Joe'?'' I smiled at him and nodded my head. He put the movie on and started it. But I noticed he threw the DVD with 'My Sister's Keeper' in the trash. I hugged him and layed on his wide chest while Channing Tatum tried to save the world and the girl. Somewhere about the middle of the movie, I fell asleep.

I fluttered my eyes rapidly, in an attempt to wake up from a nightmare. I felt cold sweat all over my back and neck, and with that Jacob's arms around my waist. He was sleeping like a baby, snorring and murmoring something. I touched his cheek, trying to see what he was dreaming about. The images were going rapidly: my eyes, my face, my hair... My body. I blushed deeply seeing how much he thought of me. And then, the two of us, on a bed- he thrusted into me fast and I screamed his name. I jerked my hand away feeling the fire in my stomach again. ''Arrrgghh'' I got out of his hands and went to the kitchen, rubbing my stomach, hoping it would calm down the fire. I mean it's not like I didn't know he thought of me that way.

It was just that I didn't really expect this. And seeing that scene, while I scream his name... I shook again, going to fridge and taking some ice-cubes to chew on. I saw what the time was: 3.00 AM. I didn't really know what to do. So I went out side of the house, in the little backyard. Jacob's house was further away than the other houses. I guessed it had something to do with the fact that they would sometimes pop out in the form of huge wolves.

I sat on the damp grass and stared at the moon. It was a beautiful, full, pale white moon and the sky was clear, with maybe just a few clouds. The moon was shining so bright it lighted everything around. Still, the cold wind that blew reminded me of my nightmare, making me shake from head to toe. It was a horrible nightmare I've already dreamt, but never really tried to remember it: I was with Jacob, running down a beautiful crescent beach. Suddenly, the black water rose towards us and 'grabbed' Jacob. He fell down and scramed for help and I couldn't move at all because a dark smoke was beneath me and tied me down to the earth. The black water changed it's color- it was dark red... Like blood. Jacob's blood. I shook my head, trying to get the picture out of my head. ''Nessie!''

I turned around to see Jacob panickly running towards me. 'Jesus, Nessie, don't ever do that to me!'' He squeezed me so tight I lost my breath. ''What?'' His heartbeat was slowly calming down. ''I woke up and you were nowhere in sight! Never ever again, okay?'' I nodded my head. ''What are you doing out here? It's cold.'' I laughed. I knew he was certainly not cold. I was wearing my panties and my undershirt and now that Jacob was near me, it wasn't so cold. ''Jacob?'' ''Yes, Nessie?'' ''I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in my clothes.'' I looked him in the eyes and saw his cheeks darken. He smiled. ''No, I'm pretty sure you weren't.'' I lifted my eyebrows. ''Mr. Black, did you took off my clothes from me? 'Cause if I didn't know that, or approved of it, I think it's a rape'' He grabbed my waist. ''Like you'd had something against me raping you'' His husky voice send chills down my spine. ''You're probably right.'' I planted a kiss on his lips. ''Can we go in now?''

I got to Jake's room and took some clothes from my bag. I left the door just open enough and bent down from the waist. When I got up and turned around, I saw Jake running and heard the bthroom doors close violently. I smiled to my self and blushed a bit. I turned on the TV and put some popcorn in the microwave. I switched the channels quickly, not really interested in anything, untill I saw the news on one. _Murders in New York- who is the cold-blooded killer? _I looked in the screen completely shocked; I didn't even know they were allowed to show pictures like this. Bodies ripped apart, beheaded, pale as ghosts... Or vampires. Unlike the news, NYPD and FBI, I knew exactly who the cold-blooded murderer was. Or _what. _

''Jacob!!!'' He rushed out of the bathroom, pulling his zipper up. ''What's wrong?'' I blushed a little and pointed to the TV. ''Did you see this?'' He glanced at the TV. ''Yeah. But it shouldn't be a problem. If they come anywhere near Forks, your grandpa or my dad, the other pack'll get them. We know how.'' ''Yeah...'' I murmured, remembering what my mother had told me about the vampires from Seattle and how Jacob almost died. I shook at the vivid picture. ''Ness?'' He sounded worried. ''No, it's just... My parents told me about the Seattle coven.'' His face got darker. ''Yeah.. I remember that.'' ''After that you ran away.'' I whispered. He looked to the floor. I knew he was ashamed. I knew why he ran away. But I also knew I didn't care. That happened a decade ago. My mother was history. I was the only woman he saw. And if he didn't prove to me in millions of time, I'd still know it.

''Jake let's go to bed. I'm tired.'' He sweeped me off the couch and rushed to the room with me. I giggled at his rush. He layed me on the bed, looked at me for a few seconds, making me blush and got next to me, locking me in his warm embrace. ''I love you, Nessie.'' He kissed my neck. ''I love you too.''

''Jacob let's go to a movie'' It was already afternoon, and after that waking up episode in the middle of the night I slept tight. Jacob was still eating. Again. For the fifth time today. ''Ha's on?'' I giggled at him talking with his mouth full. Nothing really interesting was on. ''Oh, look, they're replaying ''Scary movie''! Wanna go?'' ''Whever'' I rolled my eyes and put my headphones in my ears. I searched through my iPod untill I found the song I wanted to listen: 'Shooting the moon'. I don't even know how I found out about, I just loved it. It sounded very romantic, although I knew all the words. I tuned the iPod as loud as possible and started singing quietly with the song. My eyes closed slowly and I was still humming the tune softly. Something changed and I opened my eyes. I saw Jacob in front of me. He wasn't alright; he was throwing himself all over the floor, screaming, teitching like he had a seasure. I stood, not moving just looking at him, feeling my jaw drop.

''There, there, my queen. It was written in the stars'' I felt cold lips on my hand and turned to the source of the voice. The man lifted his head slowly and looked me in the eyes. His dark hair was neat, shiny. He was a vampire. I didn't realise that because his heart wasn't beating. I realised that because his eyes were blood red. ''My queen, shall we go?'' I looked in Jacob's direction. A young girl was standing in front of him, not moving like a statue- her red eyes were empty, completely apathic, her blonde hair tied in a strict bun. I heard a scream that made all the blood from my face dissappear. ''Nessie!!!!''

* * *

**_Guys, please, is it that hard to review? Just click the green button and write your opinion, positive or negative. =)_**


	9. Chapter 9: Can't help myself

**Chapter 9: Can't help myself**

''Nessie!!!'' The loud scream made me gasp and open my eyes. Jacob was shaking my shoulders, with panic in his eyes, screaming my name. ''Nessie!'' When I looked into his eyes he hugged me tightly. I hugged him even tighter, feeling him loose the air. ''Ness... 'S okay.'' I let go of him and he took a deep breath. Looking at his face, in his big, dark brown eyes, I got a sudden urge to kiss him. I was never really good at restraining myself. I jumped him again, giving him a deep passionate kiss- he didn't seem to bother. Our tongues began a war and his hands began an expedition. He leaned down and I felt my back touch the bed again. One of his arms was stretched high above my head, pinning one of my arms down and the other one was on the small of my back, and moving.

I moaned loudly when he bit my lower lip. His hand was now under my shirt, somehow unclasping my bra and cupping my breasts. I wrapped my legs around his hips and rubbed myself against him. He couldn't stop a growl. I felt him get bigger and excited, and moaned again when he bit my neck. He lifted my shirt up and my cheeks started burning- a giggle burst through my lips. He started kissing my breasts, sucking on the nipples. The feeling of the fire in my stomach was absolutely untollerable. When he losened up his grip, my hand flew down to his jeans trying to unzip them. And that was it. His hand had a firm grip on mine again and he was staring at my eyes now. With the tips of his fingers he pulled my shirt down again. I sighed loudly. ''Nessie...'' ''What?'' My eyes narrowed- I was angry now. ''Ness, common!'' Regret was in his voice. He still didn't move away from me, and I could still feel his erection. I spread my legs as much as possible and rolled back.

''Don't talk to me.'' I was on my hands and knees. ''Why, Nessie?'' He sounded like a baby. I _really _tried not to be bothered by that. ''Jacob, I am really angry now. Stop. Talking!'' None of us moved. I was strangely excited with the way things looked- me, like an untamed beast and Jacob, there to tame me. As much as I tried to put that thought out of my head, the smell of my arousal filled the air slowly. Jacob's eye got darker and his breathing heavier. ''Nessie, don't do this.'' I laughed in response. ''It's not like I can help it. Just... Leave me alone, okay?'' He straightened up and went to the door. My heart stopped. ''Wait! Come back.'' I layed under the sheets and he layed next to me. ''I'm still extremely angry.'' I knew I was lying as much as he did. ''Of course you are, Ness.'' He kissed me. ''I love you.'' ''Yeah, yeah'' I answered lazily, but caught his hand and put it around my waist. _I love you too._

I opened my eyes shaking in the absence of Jacob. ''Jake!'' I called loudly, but he wasn't there. I got off the bed and went t the kitchen to get a glass of water. I looked at the clock. It was 10AM. Why would he be out now? I filled the glass and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. I went through sixty different channels untill I found MTV. _Sexual healing, babe, is good for me _I laughed when I heard the song, unhappily. Jake wasn't going to let _my _sexualing healing happen any time soon. Everytime I would try, everytime it would be an accident, he would stop. That. Wasn't. Fair. I sighed, remembering what I had done last night. I jumped at him like a crazy woman, obviously completely ready to give in. And he was more excited than I could remember. And he stopped. I didn't know if to admire him or kill him.

After a few lame songs, _Naughty girl _started playing. I got up and started dancing, just like I saw in movies, read in books and heard from Alice and Rosalie. I started swaying my hips, slowly, dragging my hands around my body. I closed my eyes and moved in rythm of the song. About half of the song passed and I felt a change in the mood of the room. I opened my eyes rapidly, turning to the doors only to find Jacob staring with his mouth wide open and his eyes wide opened. Our poses mus have been rediculous: I was looking at Jacob across my shoulder, my hand in my hair and my ass put up for everyone to see. He just stood and watched, shocked. Or something. I turned around quickly and stood in a normal position, with my hands behind my back. I was currently staring at the floor, blushing deep red. ''I... I had a pack... Meeting'' He mumbled out quickly and I looked into his eyes. He was smiling and his arms were opened and I ran right into him. ''You should do that more often.'' He said when I leaned my cheek against his chest. ''What? Dance around half-naked?'' ''Yeap.''

Two weeks have gone and come around. It seemed like my suspension went by faster than I thought it would go, since Jacob was there with me. When I came to school, my friends litterally jumped on me, almost knocking me down. ''Hey!'' Kissing each and every one of them took some time. ''Nessie, I'm throing a Christmas party, you wanna come?'' Patrisha's eyes shone excitedly. ''Sure, when?'' ''The 19th'' She started laughing and then looked at Jacob. ''You're invited too.'' He smiled to her and nodded. ''How many people are gonna come?'' I asked. ''Umm. Many. Let's just say I'll need to redecorate the whole house in order for my parents not to notice anything.'' That was going to be fun.

''Alice, come on, this is the fifth dress, and that is a stupid highschool party.'' I whined at the store. She gave me dresses one by one, discarting them quickly. ''Besides, it's gonna be cold. The party is tommorow and it's snowing _now._'' ''You'll wear tights. Try this on.'' I sighed and took the beautiful black sparkly dress that seemed perfect. It was just above the knee, a beautiful shade of colour with elbow-length sleeves. ''Alice, I like this one, can we buy it and leave?'' She stared at the dress and then to my face. ''I guess it's okay.'' I let out a breath and went back to the cabin to put my clothes on. When I went out, Alice was already pulling my arm off. Shoes. ''Alice, I don't want heels.'' She stopped and looked at me with such a look that I had to swallow. Loudly. ''You don't want heels?'' She hissed and I shook my head quickly. ''Boots.'' Although that wasn't a question, I still nodded my head.

When we got home, at 9 PM, I went straight to my room and fell on my bed. I was so tired I didn't even bother to take of my shoes. My eyes were closed untill I felt someone pulling off my shoes. I opened them and saw Jacob. ''I'm sorry.'' He whispered. ''Please, take them off.'' I whispered back and closed my eyes. He layed next to me. ''You can sleep over tomorrow, after the party.'' ''Okay, Jacob.'' He kissed my cheek. I didn't really respond. I fell asleep fast, dreaming of snow and cars and fire and Jacob. As usual.


	10. Chapter 10: The party

**Chapter 10: The party**

''Nessie, wake up, it's 10 already!!'' Alice's high pitched voice made me open my eyes and growl. ''Watch it, young lady.'' I got up and looked in the mirror: my eyes were red and my hair looked extremely stupid. ''Go shower. Here.'' She gave me three types of shampoos, only for my hair. I rolled my eyes and went to my bathroom. I stood under the the shower ten minutes before I used any of the shampoo she had given me. When I got out, she was still in my room. ''Hurry up!'' I sat in her big chair and stared at the mirror while she was putting make-up on my face and curling my hair. I couldn't really think about her. My thoughts were focused on Jacob and tonight's party. I could hardly wait.

''Okay, all done!'' I got off the chair eight hours later. ''Alice, why do you need eight fucking hours to get me ready?'' I said while shaking my numb legs. ''Because you can't rush perfection.'' She smiled. ''Now go get dressed.'' I stumbled back to my room, only to find the dress on my back, and tights and jewelry next to it. I sighed and put the dress over my jeans. I got them off and started pulling up the tights. Geez, she didn't have to take the smallest size in the shop. I put on the jewelry, hit my foot against my bed, sweared until I found the black boots and then got down. I let out a surprised scream when I saw Jacob in the living room. He got up and smiled at me. I blushed and ran towards him and hugged him. Alice obviously got him. ''Jacob...'' My father's voice held a threat. ''Yeah right.'' Jacob answered him while he was eating me up with his eyes. I heard a low chuckle from my mother. ''Come on, Jake, let's go.''

The drive to Patrisha's house was long. It took us three hours to get there. But that probably had something to do with the fact I messed Jacob's concentration in various ways. The house wasn't hard to find. The loud music and crowds of people in the front yard were a decent hint. ''Nessie!'' Patrisha yelled and waved her hand. I came to her and kissed he. ''Are we late, Patty?'' She giggled. ''Yeah. Party!'' She yelled and held her glass up. I smiled at her and went back to Jacob. It still didn't make sense that at least fifty people were in the yard, the temperature was below zero and it was snowing. But judging from the stinging smell that came from Patrisha's glass, they were warm enough from the inside.

We got to the living room and saw a bunch of people dancing, couples kissing and some even going to bedrooms. At first it came as a shock: I mean this were 15 year old kids. Half drunk and naked ready to have sex? But then again, when you look at me... I'll keep my mouth shut. Jacob disappeared and came back with two cups filled with orange liquid, smelling a bit less intensive than Patrisha's. ''Do you want? I could...'' ''No, it's fine.'' I took the glass and took a sip. The drink made my cheeks hot, but I didn't complain. Jacob drank his cup in one sip. And then another one. I was still drinking bits of my first one. But it went down smoother and smoother each time. The second cup was almost not a problem. Time flew by, and so did the drinks me and Jacob were having. ''Wanna dance?'' His voice sounded a bit weird, but I said yes. We got to the dance floor, the middle of the living room and started dancing. The song ended and another one began. _Let's get it on. _I laughed drunkenly, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His were around my waist, wrapped so tight I could barely breathe.

''Dammit, Ness.'' ''What is it Jake?'' I asked him while I pressed my body against his. I bit his earlobe lightly and got a growl as a reward. ''Ness. How much would it bother you if I fucked you in the middle of this room?'' I giggled and licked his neck. ''It probably wouldn't. But it would be uncomfortable in school.'' I pressed my self even harder on him and sent him images of what I wanted from him. He groaned. ''Fuck Ness.'' He pulled me towards the door, almost pulling my arm off. We got into his car rapidly and he turned the engine on. He drove like a madman to his house. Luckily, it was closer than the mansion and even with all the... Disturbance I've caused, the ride was not that long. He carried me bridal style into his house and layed me on the bed. He kissed my lips fiercely as I pulled him closer and closer to me.

I wrapped my legs firmly around his hips, swaying mine. He groaned into my mouth as his tongue ravished them. His hand were under my dress, feeling up my sides and going under my bra. I heard something rip and realised it was my bra. He swung it across the room, squeezing my breasts and twirling my nipples between his fingers. I moaned loudly and his lips left mine, kissing their way down my neck and to my collarbone. His hands left my breasts and I heard some more ripping. By the slight change of temperature, I realised that he had ripped my dress apart. He licked my skin, twirling his tongue around my nipples and making me moan and arch my back in pleasure. I felt him get hard between my legs and I started working my hips to rub myself against him. He moaned and bit my nipple.

His tongue was below my bellybutton, licking the skin above the hem of my tights. I didn't stop this time. I pushed myself against his tongue and let out a deep breath. His fingers passed the hem of the tights at my hips and started pulling them down. ''Hurry up, Jake!'' I don't know if it was the alcohol talking, but I yelled this sentence. And hurry up he did. Soon I was left only in my black panties, and those didn't hang on too long either. When he pulled them down, he got up and looked at me. I looked into his eyes, blushing, watching how he already raped my body in his mind. His eyes were completely dark with lust. He leaned lower and licked my clit. I grabbed a hand full of bed sheets and gasped. It was like and electric shock had been sent through my body. His tongue made circles around my clit, making me scream in pleasure, and two of his fingers found their way into me. I screamed and arched my back when he started thrusting me with his fingers. I was shaking like crazy, throwing myself around the bed, screaming his name and shaking. I felt my stomach clench and then the energy that was piling up in my stomach burst out and I collapsed on the bed.

I was breathing heavily, in shaken, interrupted breaths as Jacob was licking his was up my lips. He bit my lower lip and I moaned again. It was only then I realised he was still completely dressed. Oh, hell no. In a vampiric movement, I ripped his shirts and his jeans apart. I looked into the bulge on his underwear and licked my lips seductively. He looked extremely satisfied and pulled off his underwear. Oh my God. He was... Huge. Up and shiny, his erection was hard and long. My eyes widened, but the alcohol somehow stopped any fears in me. ''Fuck me, Jacob!'' I let out in a high pitched voice and he groaned. He settled him self against my entrance and kissed my lips passionately. That kiss was enough to make me moan again. And then he entered me.

The burning feeling made my eyes tear up, and I screamed like crazy- both from pain and pleasure. I dug my nails deep into his shoulders and continued kissing his mouth. I felt the tears roll down my face, but I kept my eyes closed. Jacob's kiss became comforting, and he started slowly thrusting into me. After a few moves the pain was completely gone and my screams were pure pleasure. ''Fuck, Nessie, you feel so good.'' I bit into his neck and started sucking his blood. He gasped and I looked into his eyes with apology and worry. They were still full of lust. ''Nessie, please, don't... Don't stop'' I didn't want to. He groaned loudly and started thrusting into me harder and harder. His blood had such a great taste, and it made me even more turned on. ''Oh, fuck it Jake, fuck me!!!'' He continued thrusting in an inhuman speed and at his final thrust he slammed into me hard and I arched my back feeling him empty himself inside me, and feeling very much a strong orgasm that made me shiver.

I stopped sucking his blood and looked into his eyes. He was holding his weight with his hands, looking at me. ''Jacob... That was so fucking good.'' I kissed him again. ''Ness...'' He returned my kiss and wrapped his arms around me even tighter. I fell asleep in his arms shortly. Although naked and vulnerable, Jacob's embrace felt so secure and loving, and I wished we could stay in this moment forever.


End file.
